helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakan Family (Quest)
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info How was Viscount Sakan taken away? What happened to the Sakan family before and after he left? Objective None Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Barbara: Brother, what are you talking about?! Why do they want to take you away? A note? Why you want to me find Sir Alan? Why can only he save you?! Juven: Great. Seems like you've remembered what I said. Barbara: After the Senate meeting, you've been talking to me weirdly! What happened? Will they arrest you? What have you done? Juven: Does the Senate need any reason to arrest someone? Barbara: But you're the acting leader of the Sakans! And my brother! I don't care if they arrest other people, but how can they do this to you?! If anyone tries to touch you, I'll shoot them with my bow! Juven: Good. Use that energy to guard the estate and Uncle. Barbara: Are you even listening to me? I said I won't let anyone take you away- Asteria: Viscount, there are many soldiers outside. They said they want to see you. Juven: How unexpectedly on time. Asteria: Where are you going? Juven: Asteria, if you call my name at this moment... I'd change my mind. Barbara: Asteria, convince him not to leave! Those people are here to arrest him and he's... not only nervous but also wants to turn himself in! Asteria: Viscount, do you need me to...? Juven: Asteria, remember what we said before? I want a city where inevitable tragedy doesn't exist. We're close to achieving that dream. Asteria: But do you know what walking out there means? I refuse to... let you risk your life for this. Juven: You know what getting in my way means... don't you? Asteria: I... Juven: Then... move aside. This is an order. Asteria: ... Juven, what you asked me before. If this succeeds, then I can't refuse you any longer. Please live to see that day! Juven: With those words, it seems I'll be looking forward and try to hold out a little longer. Alright, I'm leaving. Barbara, the family matters are temporarily in your hands. As for the Bavlenkas... Asteria: I'll continue watching them. Juven: Good. Then farewell, my beautiful ladies. Story Chat 2 Barbara: ...Dumb brother, always treating others like idiots. What can we do when he plays into his own game? Asteria: I cast a tracking spell on him just now. No matter where they take the Viscount, I will find him. I won't allow anything to happen. Barbara: But what he said just now, Brother's obviously sacrificing himself... He's the head of our family! Why leave it in my hands? Barris: Barbara, wipe your tears. Juven isn't in danger. Barbara: Uncle, where did you go? Brother has been taken by the Senate's people. Hurry and rescue him! Barris: I received the Duke's message, and I already know of what happened to Juven. There's no need to worry. He knows what he's doing. Barbara: Father has... approved of Brother's arrest? Why?! That's too dangerous! Barris: Indeed. We must rescue Juven. Barbara: How does gathering all our archers and directly attacking the Bavlenkas sound? Barris: We aren't at the point where we can stand against them. Look at Juven's note he just gave you. There should be instructions on it. Barbara: ...Rebecca Werchy. 88-64-90. Barris: ... Asteria: ... Barbara: I was wrong to worry about him! Barris: Regardless, what we need to do next is clear. Barbara, give this note to Sir Alan. Asteria, continue what you've been doing. We can only save Juven if we all work together. Asteria: Understood. I will follow your orders. Barbara: Wait. Uncle, you haven't said what you're doing. Barris: I need to write a letter. The Sakan's army and Duke may be of use. Barbara: Alright! Remember to send a message to Magda and tell her to go out less. I'll drink tea with her after I finish rescuing Brother! Barris: ...Alright. Barbara Sakan's Voice: Let's do this. Uncle, I'm heading out! I don't need to be protected. Whoever tries to fight me won't even get the chance to touch my clothes. Asteria: Lord Sakan, there are at least five groups of people monitoring the Sakans' intelligence. If you want to send something, it's best not to use that. Barris: To ensure those individuals don't hear anything, the best way is not to communicate at all. Asteria: As for the Duke... Barris: As long as he's sending the message, no one will find a trace of it. Finsel's communication networks aren't that modern yet. Asteria: What if you want to contact people in Finsel? You must have someone... Barris: I'll have to apologize to her after this ends. Asteria: It seems you don't need to worry about her safety. Barris: I've ordered some people to follow her. Asteria: You... Barbara and the Viscount have been working hard. Barris: For us, it's about time we work together towards a common goal. Asteria: Around Barbara's tenth birthday... On that year she was injured falling off a horse and was very unhappy. Everyone was thinking of various gifts so she'd smile again... Barris: She's currently very skilled at horseback archery. She won't fall anymore. Asteria: Yes. How time flies... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 11 Category:Transcript